


If Content Creator Bad, Why Funny?

by SpacePancake



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, OOC, Social Media AU, bad formatting bc ao3 sucks ass, crackfic, im sorry for this one actually, not a woobifying fic im just making fun of toxic stan culture, not canon ages, o-dads centric, parody of stan culture, theyre still meant to be bad ppl in this dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePancake/pseuds/SpacePancake
Summary: I’m sorry for this one actually.Bill is a twitch gamer who doesn’t give a shit. Barry is a lifestyle vlogger (and cult leader). Willy makes (mostly misogynist) video essays. With their collabs gaining a steady stan following, literally all their actions get swept under the rug.[A parody of internet stan culture]
Relationships: Hints at dubsquared ig but its mostly just bill being weird
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	If Content Creator Bad, Why Funny?

**Author's Note:**

> oops??
> 
> cw: problematic things are treated very lightly and are excuses by characters, slurs used against someone but remain in the censored form: [f-slur] [d-slur]
> 
> sorry for how shitty the formatting is, ao3 fucking sucks

**billiam @s3xystoner**

got invited to collab with this narc or whatever, give me clout and check out tonight’s stream _[twitch link]_ **_@purplerobe_ **

** > alicia || check pinned!! @catboysimp **

what are you streaming?

**billiam @s3xystoner**

minecraft, he’s so shit at other games fr fr

* * *

**local loser @waywardlesbian**

FKSODKSOSKSK is anyone watching this stream rn im- 

** > alicia || check pinned!! @catboysimp**

this is the funniest collab i’ve ever seen omg 

**local loser @waywardlesbian**

FR!!! im crying, its not even over yet and i want another collab 😭✋

** > beep boop bop @smudgedeyeliner**

isn’t this willy guy the youtuber who said the n-word like, a year ago?

**local loser @waywardlesbian**

djdjdkskso MA’AM it’s called an internet persona, he’s not like that it’s just dark humour

**alicia || check pinned!! @catboysimp**

fisidksks not her trying to cancel him for a joke- 😭😭😭

* * *

**Willy @purplerobe**

New Video ft. Bill Close **_@sexystoner_ ** _[youtube video link — How Joker 2019 Redefined Storytelling]_

** > 🔪🔪🔪 @xixtix24**

the way bill was COMPLETELY uninterested in everything fjdjdksksk GO KING!!! give us nothing!!!! 😌💕

** > alicia || check pinned!! @catboysimp**

oh shit!! are we going to start getting regular collabs now??? 👀👀👀

* * *

**local loser @waywardlesbian**

im sorry,,, did bill say he wanted to collab with oakvale??? aint that the religious/healthy living one? baby,,, he would hate you,,,

** > 🔪🔪🔪 @xixtix24**

i think his collab with willy is proof that he doesn’t need to give a shit about the creator’s content to collab with them 😭✋✋ mans in it for the clout

**alicia || check pinned!! @catboysimp**

king shit

* * *

**billiam @sexystoner**

close but yes cigar

** > willy @purble robe**

someone @ me when bill actually says something funny

**billiam @sexystoner**

:(

**alicia || check pinned!! @catboysimp**

im going BATSHIT over this im fjdksksksk you been KNOW people are writing fics about yall already bc of this-

* * *

**Jemini @ harrowingharpie**

**_@sexystoner_ ** why you tryna collaborate with oakvale??

** >** **billiam @sexystoner**

lmao thought a video with a cultist would be funny

** > local loser @waywardlesbian**

HELP

**alicia || check pinned!! @catboysimp**

fjdjdkskskskks what is he onnnnn

** > Oakvale Weekly Vlogs @oakvale**

**_@sexystoner_ **I’m not a cultist.

**billiam @sexystoner**

Okay.

🔪🔪🔪 **@xixtix24**

DJSKKSKSKS ‘OKAY.’ 

**local loser @waywardlesbian**

‘OKAY.’ PLEASE IM LITERALLY LEVITATING IM IN ORBIT

* * *

**e f f e r v e s c e n t @notiddygothgf**

Y’all supporting these bitches who’ve litch rally said slurs??? Couldn’t be me, stream **_@TigerEyes_ **for clear skin. he’s feral AND my fucking daaaad

** > local loser @waywardlesbian**

not the v-tuber,,,,

* * *

**e f f e r v e s c e n t @notiddygothgf**

i tweeted this just yesterday,,,

**quoted tweet**

**[e f f e r v e s c e n t @notiddygothgf**

Y’all supporting these bitches who’ve litch rally said slurs??? Couldn’t be me, stream **_@TigerEyes_ ** for clear skin. frank ily. he is feral AND my fucking daaaad **]**

** > local loser @waywardlesbian**

omg What happened?????

**e f f e r v e s c e n t @notiddygothgf**

dni mans is really some eight year old called paeden????

**local loser @waywardlesbian**

‘My fucking daaaad’

**e f f e r v e s c e n t @notiddygothgf**

shut upppppp

**local loser @wayward lesbian**

how even the fuck??

**e f f e r v e s c e n t @notiddygothgf**

he was using a voice modulator and this whole time we thought it was just his gimmick or something im fjdidisisi

**e f f e r v e s c e n t @ notiddygothgf**

his dad literally came onto the stream last night so he tweeted about it this morning explaining shit i CANT 

**local loser @waywardlesbian**

fjdjsksksksk stop this is so fucking funny

**e f f e r v e s c e n t @notiddygothgf**

LEAVE ME ALONE IM IN PAIN

  
  


* * *

**bad bitch @karmagician**

im sorry but i stg barry is homophobic 

** > alicia || check pinned!! @catboysimp**

free my homie he did nothing wrong

**bad bitch @karmagician**

he feels like he would call me a slur!!

**alicia || check pinned!! @catboysimp**

nooooooo he’s too nice! now WILLY would call you a _[d-slur]_ for sure

**bad bitch @karmagician**

u right u right

**alicia || check pinned!! @catboysimp**

bill would call you a slur to be funny

**bad bitch @karmagician**

haha stopppp why are you right tho

**🔪🔪🔪 @xixtix24**

if bill called me a slur i’d thank him for it

**alicia || check pinned!! @catboysimp**

YOU WRONG FOR THIS

* * *

**🔪🔪🔪 @xixtix24**

im dying at these 12 year olds who are cancelling willy because they don’t understand dark humour

** > tara off the shits @lesbiansforoakvale**

LOL like,, literally everything the dude says is satire man he offends everyone i wish peeps would understand that clearly

** > local loser @waywardlesbian**

the way they r all white _😭😭_

** > beep boop bop @smudgedeyeliner**

girl aren’t YOU white?????

**local loser @waywardlesbian**

what does that have to do with anything???

** > bad bitch @karmagician **

fr :/ they’re all getting offending on our behalf 

**beep boop bop @smudgedeyeliner**

our behalf?? bitch don’t speak for me, this guy deserves to rot

**local loser @waywardlesbian**

lmaooooo hoes mad

* * *

**marcus 👑✨ @kingshit**

hey **@s3xystoner** ! im sure your heart is in the right place but im making this thread to compile some problematic things you’ve said in the past so you can work towards making even better content in the future _💕_ 1/27

** > billiam @s3xystoner**

cool but im not reading that

**local loser @waywardlesbian**

FIDIIDISJFJDFISKDKSKSIS

* * *

**bad bitch @karmagician**

not y’all calling a grown man ‘baby’ in the replies of his selfie. y’all are eight years old

** > claramara @labradorable**

that’s really belittling tbh?? we’re just having fun, all of us are old enough to understand 

**bad bitch @karmagician**

no way you’re older than 12

**claramara @labradorable**

im 13

**bad bitch @karmagician**

SCREAM

* * *

**Jemini @ harrowingharpie**

barry and willy r driving. they stop at a red light. i cross the road. they see my pride pin. ‘floor it’ barry says. willy steps on the gas

** > local loser @waywardlesbian**

STOP

**Jemini @ harrowingharpie**

can’t help being a novelist 

* * *

**alicia || check pinned!! @catboysimp**

“I just don’t really support that lifestyle” WHAT DID HE SAYYYYY???

** > bad bitch @karmagician **

BARRY CONFIRMED HOMOPHOBIC??????

** > Jemini @ harrowingharpie**

HOMOPHOBIC BARRY MEMES REAL ????

* * *

**Jemini @ harrowingharpie**

hey did yall notice **@autumn.oakvale** ‘s has her name on her twitter and that her last name is ri’oak and not oak

**Jemini @ harrowingharpie**

do you think

**Jemini @ harrowingharpie**

do you think barry’s first name is actually bar???

** > alicia || check pinned!! @catboysimp**

he pronounces his name like bear-y tbh

**bad bitch @karmagician**

OH NOT BEAR RI’OAK SHUT UP

**local loser @waywardlesbian**

WHAT IN THE WHITE AMERICAN NONESENSE-

* * *

**Oakvale Weekly Vlogs @oakvale**

I seem to have been asked this question a great many times in recent days. Yes, my name is Bear Ri’Oak.

** > Jemini @ harrowingharpie**

hey **@oakvale** so when you said your son was called henry-

**Oakvale Weekly Vlogs @oakvale**

My son’s name is Hen Ri’Oak.

**local loser @waywardlesbian**

FJDKDISISIFBDIDNFISIDISJDI MAN NAMED HIS KID CHICKEN

* * *

**alicia || check pinned!! @catboysimp**

who do you think will address the drama first

** > local loser @waywardlesbian**

i stg none of them give a fuck 😭

**alicia || check pinned!! @catboysimp**

fr im just hoping it was just a misunderstanding or like, some kinda bad joke on barry’s part

**local loser @waywardlesbian**

*bear’s

**alicia || check pinned!! @catboysimp**

i refuse to call him that

**local loser @waywardlesbian**

beary uwu

**alicia || check pinned!! @catboysimp**

awful. stop.

* * *

**🔪🔪🔪 @xixtix24**

bill saying absolutely fucking NOTHING on the discourse... so true king!!

** > alicia || check pinned!! @catboysimp**

he’s streaming rn and talking about weed instead im SCREAMING

* * *

**local loser @waywardlesbian**

**@s3xystoner** thoughts on this willy fancam going around?? _[link]_

** > billiam @s3xystoner**

BARK BARK WOOF WOOF 

**local loser @waywardlesbian**

guys i hate him

**Jemini @ harrowingharpie**

maybe barry was right about the whole homophobia thing

* * *

**DM — billiam @s3xystoner, Willy @purplerobe**

**billiam** : GIRL HELP _[willy fancam link]_

**Willy** : I’m killing you live on stream tomorrow, _[f-slur]._ I’m bringing a knife.

**billiam** : hot!

**Willy** : I wish you weren’t good for views.

**billiam** : it’s my good looks ;)

**Willy** : Maybe the views aren’t worth that much to me after all.

* * *

**DM — billiam @s3xystoner, Oakvale Weekly Vlogs @oakvale**

**billiam:** barry u know bear is gay slang

**Oakvale Weekly Vlogs:** the gays don’t OWN the word bear. bears belong to nature

**billiam:** lmao k

* * *

**GROUP DM — omega mfz (billiam @s3xystoner, Oakvale Weekly Vlogs @oakvale, Willy @purplerobe)**

**Willy:** if we want this collaboration to be successful we need a contingency plan

**billiam:**???

**Willy:** we need to address what barry said so that people won’t think we’re all homophobic

**billiam:** ur also homophobic tho

**Willy:** this is a business and in business you have to sacrifice your principles sometimes

**billiam:** the principles of being homophobic 

**Willy:** exactly 

**billiam:** wow so true king get that cash money

**Oakvale Weekly Vlogs:** I said nothing homophobic. I love gay people and treat everyone equally. I just don’t support their lifestyle and hope they can find the path of self-improvement.

**Willy:** I don’t fucking care, just say you didn’t mean it or something

**Oakvale Weekly Vlogs:** that would be deceitful. I’m trying to live a pure and honest life, as should you all consider doing sometime. 

**Willy:** Say the stuff about wanting everyone to be equal and none of the other stuff.

 **Willy:** If you want an audience to ‘turn people to the correct path’ then you need to keep your fans on board with you

**Oakvale Weekly Vlogs:** Fine. If it is for the greater good in the long run.

* * *

**marcus 👑✨ @kingshit**

Holy shit.

**quoted tweet:**

**[Rocks rock!! @henryoakgarcia**

Hey there, internet people! I heard my father was gaining quite the digital following nowadays so while I try to stay away from Oakvale stuff nowadays, let me explain some things so you guys can all stay safe! (a thread)] 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know either but i think it’s funny so


End file.
